X-Men (Earth-616)/Gallery
X-Men Final Battle (by Joe Jusko).jpg X-Men (Earth-616) 006.jpg X-Sentinels (Earth-616) vs X-Men (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 99 0001.PNG X-Men (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 137 0001.jpg X-Men (Earth-616) 030.jpg X-Men (Earth-616) 029.jpg X-Men (Earth-616) 004.jpg|at school Davis X-Men.jpg X-Men Deadly Genesis Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg X-Men (by James Jean) 1.jpg X-Men (by T G Hildebrandt) 1.jpg X-Men (by T G Hildebrandt) 2.jpg X-Men (by Gabriele Dell'Otto) 1.jpg X-Men (by Billy Tan) 001.jpg.jpg|space team X-Men (by Stanley Lau).jpg Byrne and Austin Comic Journal -57 Cover B+W.jpg Magneto vs The X-men 1.jpg X-Men (Earth-616).jpg Secret Invasion X-Men Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg|Secret Invasion Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 505 Textless.jpg|San Francisco Dark Avengers Uncanny X-Men Exodus Vol 1 1 Textless Light Solicit.jpg|X-Men vs. Dark Avengers Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 522 Textless.jpg|kitty return Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 523 Textless Finch Variant.jpg|utopia alpha team X-Men Legacy Vol 1 231 Textless.jpg X-Men Legacy Vol 1 236 Textless.jpg X-Men Second Coming Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|second coming Secret_Invasion_X-Men_Vol_1_1_page_07_X-Men_(Earth-616).jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_6_Pinup_002.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 7 Pinup 001.jpg Paul Smith Amazing Heroes 12 cover.jpg X-Men (Earth-616) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 2 1, X-Men Vol 3 20, Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 1 and X-Men Legacy Vol 1 259 001.jpg|Post-Schism X-Men Extinction Team.png|Cyclops' Extinction Team Jean Grey School for Higher Learning from Wolverine and the X-Men Vol 1 3 page --.png|Wolverine's School Staff X-Men (Earth-616) 10.jpg X-Men (Earth-616) from X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 5 0001.jpg X-Men 80's (Earth-616) 006.jpg All-New, All-Different X-Men (Earth-616) 02.jpg X-Men Vol 2 1 Pinup B.jpg X-Men Vol 2 1 Pinup C.jpg X-Men Team from X-Men Vol 3 15.jpg X-Men Team from X-Men Prelude to Schism Vol 1 3 .jpg A + X Vol 1 1-4 Textless (Combined Covers).jpg the-xmen-family_50290a5bdeafc.jpg X-Men Family Tree.jpg X-Men (Earth-616) 0061.jpg|The reformed team from X-Men_(Earth-616)_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_29.jpg X-Men_(Earth-616)_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_23.jpg X-Men_(Earth-616)_from_Battle_of_the_Atom_Vol_1_1.jpg X-Men (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 243 002.jpg|Adhoc X-Men team in X-Men (Earth-616) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 243 001.jpg|Adhoc X-Men team in File:X-Men (Earth-616) 012.jpg New Mutants Vol 3 25 Pages 18-19.png Wolverine and the X-Men 15 0022.jpg Original Sin Vol 1 2 page 22 panel 1.jpg X-Men (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 353 001.jpg|Group shot of the X-Men, led by Storm. X-Men Covers File:Avengers X-Men Uncanny.jpg File:X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg File:X-Men (Earth-616) 0003.jpg File:Bizarre Adventures Vol 1 27 Textless.jpg File:New X-Men Vol 1 130 Textless.jpg File:New X-Men Vol 1 126 Textless.jpg|Xavier Institute class photo File:Generation X Vol 1 46 Textless.jpg|Generation X File:New X-Men Vol 1 135 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Phoenix Warsong Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|X-Men Phoenix Warsong 1 File:Marvel Knights Spider Man 6.jpg X-Men Vol 3 1 Textless.jpg File:Marvel Spotlight Vol 3 24.jpg Astonishing X-Men File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 7 Textless.jpg File:Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 1 Textless Variant.jpg|Group Uncanny X-Men File:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_520.jpg File:Uncanny_X-Men_Vol_1_527.jpg File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 437 Textless.jpg File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 469 Textless.jpg File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 474 Textless.jpg X-Men First Class File:X-Men First Class Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg File:X-Men First Class Vol 1 2 Textless.jpg File:X-Men First Class Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg File:X-Men First Class Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg File:Uncanny_X-Men_First_Class_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg X-Men Unlimited File:X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 1 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 6 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 11 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 13 Textless.jpg File:X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 44 Textless.jpg Wizard Magazine Wizard 104 cover by Joe Jusko.jpg X-Men (Blue & Gold) File:X-Men (Earth-616) 027.jpg File:X-Men (Earth-616) 028.jpg File:X-Men (Earth-616) 0004.jpg File:X-Men blue team (Trading Card) 1.jpg File:X-Men Gold Team (by Tristan) 1.jpg File:X-Men (Blue team).jpg File:X-Men (Gold team).jpg File:Blue team 01.jpg|Blue Team File:Blue team 02.jpg|Blue Team File:Blue team 03.jpg|Blue Team File:Goldteam 01.jpg|Gold Team File:Goldteam 02.jpg|Gold Team File:Goldteam 03.jpg|Gold Team File:Goldteam 04.jpg|Gold Team X-Men Concept Art X-Men Concept Art by Marko Djurdjevic.jpg Merchandise Blue team 04.jpg Trading Card The Dark Phoenix Saga (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I X-Men vs. Avengers (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I X-Men vs. Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I Fantastic Four vs. X-Men (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I Fall of the Mutants (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I X-Men in the Savage Land (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I X-Men (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I X-Men (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0002.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series I X-Men vs. Sentinels (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II X-Men vs. Marauders (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II X-Men vs. Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II X-Men (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series II 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series II X-Men (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0002.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III X-Men (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|Arthur Adams X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0002.jpg|Arthur Adams X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0003.jpg|Arthur Adams X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0004.jpg|Arthur Adams X-Men and Max Eisenhart (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|Arthur Adams X-Men and Sentinels (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|Arthur Adams X-Men, Karl Lykos and Ka-Zar (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|Arthur Adams X-Men (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0005.jpg|Arthur Adams X-Men and Max Eisenhart (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0002.jpg|Arthur Adams Hellfire Club and X-Men (Earth-616) from Best of Byrne Collection 0001.jpg|Best of Byrne X-Men and Peter Parker (Earth-616) Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Spider-Man Team-Up (Trading Cards) | SeeAlso = }}